Corazones a punto de estallar
by Blue Moon 2000
Summary: Mi versión sobre cómo fue que se juntaron Vegeta y Bulma durante los 3 años entre la Saga de Freezer y la llegada de los androides.


**CORAZONES A PUNTO DE ESTALLAR**

"_Estas son historias de la vida que todos viven, pero nadie admite… ¿es correcto?"_

**CAPÍTULO 1****: UNA CENA SINGULAR**

Era el mes de marzo en la Capital del Oeste. Bulma se había fijado en su calendario que la fecha de aniversario de bodas número 35 de sus padres se encontraba muy cerca. Fue por eso que se le ocurrió hacer una celebración para conmemorar dicho acontecimiento.

El matrimonio de los señores Briefs, a pesar de los años, era una pareja muy sólida y que aún se amaba mucho, a diferencia de otras parejas que Bulma había conocido, las cuales, no habían durado ni veinte años de casado, así que el hecho que sus padres llegaran a celebrar tantos años de casados, era un motivo de orgullo para Bulma, quien siempre había admirado el amor incondicional y respeto mutuo que sus padres se demostraban, a pesar de lo ocupada que podría ser la profesión de científico de su padre o la "distracción" de su madre por otros muchachos jóvenes y atractivos, tipo Vegeta o Goku.

Bulma, en esos momentos, se encontraba planificando los detalles para la próxima celebración de los 35 años de sus padres. No sabía qué celebrar, si una reunión pequeña, tipo una cena sólo con la familia y los amigos más cercanos, o una celebración a lo grande, tipo fiesta y con una orquesta de fondo.

Sentada en el escritorio de la sala, Bulma se encontraba revisando folletos de publicidad de organizadores de celebraciones, bufetes, orquestas, pasteles y demás empresas para este tipo de acontecimientos.

- Hace cinco años hicimos una fiesta y terminé muy agobiada con todo, me pregunto si mis padres querrán una celebración con bombos y platillos como en aquella ocasión – se encontraba Bulma pensando en voz alta, mientras apuntaba en un papel el teléfono de una empresa de catering – Uhm, pero ahora que recuerdo… esa vez mis padres se fueron a dormir muy temprano, creo que la fiesta no fue de su agrado, si recuerdo bien…- alzando la cabeza y tratando de hacer memoria – ¡CLAARO!, ¿PERO CÓMO ME PUDE OLVIDAR?

FLASH BACK

Esa noche era la celebración de los treinta años de aniversario de bodas de los señores Briefs. Bulma había decidido hacer una lujosa fiesta, invitando a muchos familiares, amigos y socios de la Capsule Corp.

Bulma para aquella ocasión se encontraba muy elegante, con un hermoso vestido color fucsia ceñido al cuerpo, el cual dejaba notar su hermosa figura. Tenía también, un collar de perlas que hacía juego con el par de aretes de perlas que para esa ocasión se había puesto. Tenía un maquillaje al natural, ni muy recargado pero especial para aquella noche, que resaltaba su hermoso rostro.

Pasado un buen rato, Bulma se encontraba muy agotada por todo el trajín que le había ocasionado la coordinación del buffete, de la música, de los toldos y sillas que se habían colocado en el lujoso jardín de su mansión, de la inmensa torta de aniversario de sus padres, y de verificar que hasta el último detalle de la celebración quedara perfecto para hacer de aquella noche una velada estupenda e inolvidable para sus padres, como regalo de su aniversario de bodas.

Luego de algunas horas, la orquesta de música iba a tocar el vals clásico de la canción "Aniversario", fue por eso que Bulma decidió buscar a sus padres para que bailaran aquella canción. Sin embargo, pasado un buen rato, Bulma no había podido divisar dónde se podrían encontrar sus padres.

-¡Por Kamisama! ¿Dónde podrán haberse metido? – se preguntaba Bulma a sí misma, muy preocupada por saber dónde estarían sus padres, justo cuando en aquellos momento todos los invitados y la orquesta los esperaba en el jardín para que bailen el vals de "Aniversario".

Bulma se encontraba recorriendo los numerosos pasillos de su grande y lujosa mansión que tenía como casa. Recorría habitación por habitación, sin embargo, no había señales de vida de sus padres en ninguna de ellas.

- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Se los habrá tragado la tierra? – se preguntaba Bulma, luego de cerrar la puerta de la última habitación de la casa que le faltaba revisar por si ahí se encontraban sus padres – Dios, aquí tampoco están, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Todo el mundo está esperándolos en el jardín hace rato y ellos han escapado…- una gota de sudor recorría su frente, debido a la preocupación que sentía en aquellos momentos – uhm, a no ser que…. – una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro – SI, ESO DEBE SER, COMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES, QUÉ TONTA FUI – y sin pensarlo dos veces, Bulma fue corriendo hasta la puerta de salida de su casa,

Ya fuera, Bulma sacó una capsula de su cartera y la lanzó para hacer aparecer un carro de locomoción.

- Pues claro, seguro que no les gustó la celebración y deben haber ido al lugar donde fue su primera cita de novios – se decía Bulma a sí misma mientras recorría las calles de la Capital del Oeste hasta un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a media hora de la Capsule Corporation.

Y su corazón de hija no le había engañado. Efectivamente, luego de recorrer por media hora las diversas calles de la Capital del oeste, Bulma paró en el restaurante "El Rodizio", un pequeño y antiguo restaurante de comida italiana, donde sus padres tuvieron su primera cita de novios.

Sin apresurarse, Bulma paró en el exterior de dicho restaurante, apretó luego el dispositivo del vehículo de locomoción para que se convierta nuevamente en una cápsula y la guardó en el estuche de pequeñas cápsulas que tenía en su cartera. Sin decir más, una tierna escena estaba ante sus ojos… sus padres habían decidido celebrar su treinta aniversario a su modo, en una pequeña cena romántica y con velas alrededor.

- Seguramente que se hastiaron de tanto bullicio y trajín que teníamos en la fiesta y fue por eso decidieron venir aquí para rememorar su primera cita… - se decía Bulma, mientras seguía contemplando a sus padres desde lejos – mejor no los interrumpo, se ven tan bien y alegre estando sólo los dos.

Sin pensarlo más, Bulma volvió a retirar el estuche de cápsulas que tenía en su cartera, lo lanzó al exterior y nuevamente tuvo ante sí su coche de locomoción. Se subió en él y decidió dirigirse hacia su casa, intentando pensar qué tonta excusa se le podría ocurrir para disculpar a sus padres ante sus invitados, quienes los aclamaba en aquellos momentos.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, Bulma pensó que fue una tonta al pensar que sus padres quisieran una fiesta a lo grande para su treinta aniversario, no sin antes preguntarles qué era lo que verdaderamente querían, y se arrepintió de gastar tanto dinero y tiempo en una fiesta que estaba siendo disfrutada en aquellos momentos por sus invitados, más no por los verdaderos agasajados, quienes eran sus padres.

- Creo que esto me ha servido para otra vez, preguntarles a papá y a mamá cómo quieren celebrar su aniversario para otra ocasión, antes de estar haciendo planes y demás cosas, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de ellos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego de recordar aquellos momentos, Bulma pensó que no volvería a cometer el error en el que cayó hace cinco años.

- Pues claro, antes de estar viendo tanto folleto de publicidad debo sentarme a conversar con ellos y preguntarles qué quieren. Esta noche en la cena, les preguntaré, si señor.

Y al decir esto, Bulma cogió todos los folletos que tenía sobre el escritorio desperdigado, los guardó en el cajón de abajo del escritorio, y se paró de su silla para dirigirse a su laboratorio a seguir en su proyecto de un nuevo dispositivo tecnológico que un importante cliente de la Capsule Corporation les había encomendado.

Ya en la noche, se encontraban en el comedor cenando Bulma, el señor y la señora Briefs y Vegeta.

- Querida, ¿has visto la nueva tienda de ropa femenina que ha salido en el moll del centro de la ciudad? – comentaba muy alegremente la señora Briefs dirigiéndose a Bulma – tienen unos vestidos estupendos, estoy segura que te quedarían muy bien, sabiendo lo guapa que eres.

- ¿En serio mamá? – respondía Bulma, quien estaba tratando de encontrar el mejor momento para preguntarles a sus padres, qué eran lo que querían para celebrar sus 35 años de aniversario.

- Si, mi niña, vi unos modelos de vestido de verano muy ceñidos, estoy segura que a ti, con esa hermosa figura que tienes te quedarían preciosos – decía la señora Briefs mientras se servía un poco de ensalada - ¿usted que opina joven y apuesto Vegeta?

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – decía Vegeta de mala gana mientras devoraba, o mejor dicho, tragaba una pierna de pollo de su plato de comida.

- Pues creo que usted opinará al igual que yo que mi hija Bulma es muy bonita y que con un vestido ceñido se podría notar su hermosa figura – le decía la señora Briefs muy sonriente - digo, he visto cómo la mira y estoy segura que opina lo mismo que yo.

- ¿QUEEEEEE? – y al decir esto, Vegeta se puso rojo y escupió un pedazo de pollo que había estado comiendo, el cual cayó encima del pobre señor Briefs que no había prestado atención de lo que decía su esposa.

- ¿Pero…. qué cosas dices mamá? – decía una sonrojada Bulma que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que su mamá había afirmado, al "delatar" cómo Vegeta la miraba.

- Sí querida, el otro día que hacía un calor insoportable y que te metiste a la piscina con un bikini, vi al joven Vegeta salir de su cámara de gravedad, pero luego se detuvo y ví que te estaba observando muy detenidamente mientras tomabas un baño de sol - ¿o ahora me lo va a negar joven Vegeta? – y al preguntar eso, la señora Briefs miró a Vegeta con curiosidad y le guiñó el ojo como signo de complicidad.

- ¿QUEEEEEE? – decía Vegeta, con una gota de sudor en la frente, no sabiendo qué decir ante aquel aprieto en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Y decías que era poco atractiva? Ya te pillaron que te gusta verme en bikini – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de triunfo y mirando a Vegeta de un modo vencedor.

- ESTAS LOCAAAA – decía un avergonzado Vegeta, que no sabía qué excusa tener al verse delatado ante la impertinente señora – ¿QUIÉN SE DETENDRÍA A MIRAR A UNA MUJER TAN FEA COMO TÚ? – y al decir esto, Vegeta hizo una mueca de amargura, cruzando sus brazos y volteando su cara hacia un lado

Bulma, quien se había enojado ante la réplica de Vegeta, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y contestó muy enojada.

- OYE, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME FEA?, POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS… ESTAS EN ESTA CASA EN CALIDAD DE INVITADO, ASÍ QUE MÁS RESPETO PARA TU ANFITRIONA ¿ENTENDIDO?

- A un Príncipe de los Saiyajin, nadie le da órdenes, mujer – decía Vegeta con una sonrisa de cinismo, pero algo más tranquilo, ya que pensó que por fin había logrado salir bien librado del apuro en que lo había puesto la señora Briefs.

- PUES MIENTRAS ESTES EN ESTA CASA, TENDRÁS QUE SEGUIR CIERTAS ÓRDENES, ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO, MONO?! – decía Bulma, ya fuera de sí.

- ¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS MONO?, ¡¡¡TERRÍCOLA INSIGNIFICANTE!!!… - Vegeta se paró exaltado de la silla del comedor, sintiendo como su ki se elevaba, al sentirse ofendido por las palabras de aquella terrícola.

- PUES YO TE DIGO MONO, Y TE EXIJO QUE ME RESPETES MIENTRAS ESTÉS EN MI CASA, RECUERDA QUIEN TE INVITÓ, QUIEN TE DA DE COMER, DE VESTIR Y QUIEN CONSTRUYE Y ARREGLA LOS ROBOTS QUE USAS PARA TU ENTRENAMIENTO, ASÍ QUE POR LO MENOS, EXIJO UN MÍNIMO DE RESPETO DE TU PARTE, ¿ME ENTENDISTE, MONO? – decía Bulma, pensando que ya había ganado aquel pequeño duelo verbal que tenía con Vegeta.

- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LLAMES DE ESE MODO, MUJER BOBA – decía Vegeta, mientras sentía que su sangre hervía en su interior ante el atrevimiento de aquella humana.

Los señores Briefs, mientras tanto, no se habían inmutado ante el duelo verbal que sostenían tanto Bulma como Vegeta, concentrándose en la comida y conversaban entre ellos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Querida, me puedes pasar por favor la sal – decía el señor Briefs, quien ya se había limpiado con una servilleta y se había retirado el pollo que había recibido como "regalo por parte de Vegeta.

- Toma, mi amor – dijo la señora Briefs.

- PUES YO TE LLAMO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA, POR ALGO ESTA ES MI CASA.. MONO TERCO Y ORGULLOSO – decía Bulma, en su insulto número mil que había inventado para responderle a Vegeta.

- A MÍ NADIE ME DICE ESO, Y MUCHO MENOS ME DA ORDENES… ASÍ QUE TE TE LLAMO COMO QUIERO, ¿ENTENDIDO MUJER FEA? – decía Vegeta, pensando que si al herir la vanidad de Bulma, podría por fin ganar ese duelo verbal que sostenían.

- MIRA QUIEN ME DICE FEA, SI NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MONO HORRIBLE, CON EL PELO TODO PARADO, QUE NO PIENSA EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA PELEAR, AUNQUE POR MÁS QUE ENTRENES, GOKU SIEMPRE TE VENCERA – decía Bulma con una sonrisa de triunfo, al saber que había puesto el dedo en la llaga al mencionar que Goku era más fuerte que Vegeta.

- COMO OSAS COMPARARME CON EL IMBECIL DE KAKAROTTO…. – sintiendo Vegeta que su sangre hervía por mil y que ya no dudaría en acabar con aquella humana lanzándole una bola de energía.

La señora Briefs para entonces, por fin se había percatado de la "pequeña" pelea que se sostenía en su comedor, por lo que decidió interferir…

- NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MONO HORRENDO, DESAGRADECIDO Y DESCORTES, YA NO TE QUIERO EN MI CASA – decía una exaltada Bulma

- Pero querida, ¿por qué le dices esas cosas al joven Vegeta – señaló la señora Briefs Yo pensaba que te parecía tan guapo…. ¿a que no lo es?

- ¿Quéeee? –decía Bulma con sorpresa ante la afirmación tan fuera de contexto de su madre.

- Ay joven Vegeta, se ve usted tan apuesto y varonil cuando se enoja – señalaba la señora Briefs guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Cómooooo? – puso Vegeta otra cara de sorpresa al sentirse "halagado" por la señora Briefs, olvidando que hace unos momentos tenía ganas de hacer explotar aquella casa con un Garlick Ho.

- Sí, apuesto Vegeta, - la señora Briefs se servía un poco de limonada a su vaso de una jarra de cristal que se encontraba sobre la mesa – Aunque, creo que se le ve más apuesto cuando está entrenando… Bulma, ¿recuerdas el otro día que el joven Vegeta estaba entrenando en el jardín cuando tu padre estaba reparando su cámara de gravedad? Ví que lo estabas observando desde el balcón de tu habitación…¿o me equivoco? – y al decir esto, tomó de su vaso que se acababa de servir.

- Por favor, mamaaaaa – dijo una sonrojada Bulma que volvió a ponerse roja, habría jurado que nadie se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Vegeta en aquella ocasión -

- ¿De verdad, señora? – dijo un Vegeta sorprendido, pero sintiéndose un poco aliviado de saber que no era el único que había sido "delatado" por la señora Briefs.

- Esa vez no lo estaba mirando a él – dijo Bulma, inventando cualquier excusa para salir del apuro en el que se encontraba – hacía un día tan soleado ese día que se me ocurrió mirar el paisaje, nada más.

- Hmmpffff, … si recuerdo bien, que en aquella ocasión el cielo estaba nublado, tan nublado, que luego me tuve que meter a mi habitación porque comenzó a llover – decía Vegeta, para vengarse del aprieto en el que Bulma lo había puesto hasta hace unos momentos.

- Pues sí, como dije antes, no eres más que un mono feo, quién gastaría su tiempo en observarte entrenar, no imagines cosas que no son.

- ¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ASÍ? MIDE TUS PALABRAS, MUJER TERRÍCOLA.

- YO TE LLAMO COMO QUIERO, POR ALGO ESTA ES MI CASA ¿ENTENDIDO

Y al decir esto, Bulma y Vegeta se enfrascaron nuevamente en el duelo verbal que siempre sostenían, mientras que los señores Briefs continuaban con su cena.

Pasados unos momentos, los señores Briefs ya habían acabado con su cena, mientras que Vegeta y Bulma aún estaban enfrascados en su duelo verbal.

- Bueno muchachos, nosotros nos retiramos a dormir, buenas noches – dijeron los señores Briefs, quienes se retiraron del comedor en esos momentos.

- ¿AHHH?- dijeron al unísono tanto Vegeta como Bulma, quienes por estar tan concentrados en su pelea verbal, habían dejado que su cena se les enfriara y ni cuenta se habían dado del tiempo que había pasado.

- Papá, mamá, esperen – dijo Bulma, quien recordó que no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar a sus padres sobre la celebración de su aniversario - Quería conversar con ustedes, si no es mucha molestia. – Bulma había alcanzado a sus padres en el pasillo de la cocina.

- Ay querida, ya es tarde, estamos cansados, ¿podría ser mejor mañana? – dijo la señora Briefs.

- Si hija, yo también estoy cansado, ¿te parece? – dijo el señor Briefs.

- Bueno, está bien – dijo una entristecida Bulma, pensando que fue una tonta al dejar pasar esa oportunidad por discutir con Vegeta.

- Buenas noches querida – dijeron al unísono los señores Briefs.

- Buenas noches – dijo Bulma.

Y de este modo, los señores Briefs continuaron su trayecto hasta su dormitorio.

Bulma por su parte, pensaba que había sido una tontería no preguntarles a sus papás qué es lo que les gustaría de celebración para su 35 aniversario.

- Todo por la culpa de ese mono saiyajin … !!!!maldito Vegeta¡¡¡¡ – dijo Bulma en voz alta, mientras entraba al comedor.

- ¿Me llamabas, mujer? – decía Vegeta, quien había escuchado a Bulma hablar desde el pasillo y ya había vuelto a devorar cuanto alimento tenía a su alcance en el comedor de la casa.

Bulma, quien ya se encontraba en el comedor, decidió que ya se le había pasado el hambre, así que lo mejor sería dormir, y como mañana sería un nuevo día, pues ya tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con sus papás sobre la celebración de su aniversario de bodas.

- Pues bien, yo me retiro a dormir, ya se me pasaron las ganas de cenar y todo por tu culpa mono…

- Uhm, no empieces con lo mismo mujer...- señaló Vegeta, quien ya se había devorado la novena pierna de pollo que se encontraba sobre el comedor.

- En fin… buenas noches Vegeta – señaló Bulma, quien se dirigía al pasillo que conectaba con su dormitorio… - ah, se me olvidaba, eres el último en quedarse a cenar, así que te corresponde lavar los platos, acuérdate que el mayordomo está de vacaciones y no tenemos quién lo reemplace – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿CÓMO? ¿YO? ¿LAVAR LOS PLATOS? – dijo un anonadado Vegeta, soltando la décima pierna de pollo que se estaba devorando de sorpresa al saber que debería hacer "tamaña" labor.

- Jajaja, pues sí… Buenas noches. – decía Bulma, riéndose de que había por fin logrado vencer a Vegeta y vengarse del mal rato que le había provocado antes.

- ESPERA MUJER – dijo Vegeta, parándose de su silla y corriendo a alcanzar a Bulma – ¡¡¡¡¡Un Príncipe de los Saiyajins como yo no puede rebajarse a hacer una estúpida labor humana!!!!

- Pues te toca hacerlo, mis padres ya se fueron a dormir, yo también ya me retiro y no hay mayordomo que trabaje hoy – dijo sin voltear Bulma para responder a Vegeta y siguiendo su trayecto – además, aún quedan diez piernas más de pollo, y si quieres comerlas, pues debes lavar los platos, o sino … MAÑANA TE QUEDAS SIN COMIDA ¿ENTENDIDO? – decía Bulma, a punto de aguantar la risa, y aunque se moría de ganas de voltear y ver la cara de Vegeta derrotado, ante "tamaña" obligación, su estrategia le impedía voltear para mirarlo.

- AHHHHH, MALDITOS HUMANOS – refunfuñó Vegeta, deteniéndose en el pasillo.

- Buenas noches querido- y sintiéndose vencedora aquella noche, Bulma se dirigió a su habitación muy alegre y con la satisfacción de haber podido vencer a Vegeta, pero con la preocupación de saber que tenía un asunto pendiente con sus padres.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que se lavan estos platos de estos terrícolas? – se preguntaba Vegeta mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Una vez que se encontraba en el comedor, Vegeta observó que, efectivamente, no sólo quedaban diez piernas de pollo de comer esa noche, sino otras tantas de cordero y de lechón, así que su mal humor se le fue y se concentró en devorar cuanto alimento tuviera en frente.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
